


I sing a bitter song

by gilbertcest



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes a shower but it turns into something more. Dimitri walks in on her. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I sing a bitter song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this but it has been so long since I wrote more than I few hundred words.. so here you go.

_you need to lower your standards_

_cause it’s never_

_getting any better than this_

 

It was almost midnight and summer was reaching it’s peak. Even the usually dry Montana air was getting unbearably humid. Midnight in the Moroi day of course meant noon for humans. So the sun was glaring at me from my open window and to my frustration the curtains barely moved. Our dorms didn’t have air condition and in a desperate attempt to cool down my room I had opened the window.

I realized now that this had been a mistake. 

I lay in my bed, the covers pushed over to the empty side of my twin bed, my legs spread. I was only wearing underwear and a shirt that was too big for me. I had bought while Lissa and I had been away from the academy. 

Still sweat was pooling around my body. Me tossing and turning didn’t help either.

With an agonized groan, I got out of my bed. I was wired. On edge. Angry. I didn’t really know what I was feeling. 

All I knew was that I needed to cool down. So I decided to take a shower. For a moment I contemplated putting on pants but even the thought of covering myself with anything made me shudder.

It only took me about a minute until I had all the necessary items together and left my room. Since it was summer vacation almost everyone was back home with their families. Barely a handful of novices had stayed behind because - like me - they didn’t really have a family to go back to.

I hurried into the bathroom and dropped my things on the counter. Hastily I shed the meager clothing that was on me and without wasting anymore time I stepped under the next shower head.

Ice cold water rained down on me and I shuddered happily.

„Oh god.“ I gasped, pressing my back against the cold wall and closed my eyes. The cold was overwhelming all my other senses and my body was covered in goosebumps. But it was still better than melting in the heat. I didn’t move away.

I lost track of time eventually. Fortunately unlike the hot version you couldn’t run out of cold water. My body slowly adjusted to the cold. Being a dhampir didn’t just mean that we were physically strong, we could also endure and find pleasure in situations that would be uncomfortable for both Moroi and humans alike.

Even though I wasn’t feeling like I was about to burst into flames anymore, I couldn’t relax. The restless feeling I had in my room hadn’t really gone away. My hands had been pressed flatly against the wall to absorb it’s coldness, but now they started to move somewhere else.

I knew that I was in a public bathroom but even if we weren’t on vacation the number of female dhampirs were very limited in St. Vladimirs. I was pretty sure that I was the only one left in the dorm right now.

One of my hands sneaked up to my breasts. They were already sensitive by the cold shower I was having and welcomed my touch. I pinched my nipples softly, pulling on them a little. My other hand was placed lightly on the top of my thigh, twitching in anticipation. But if I was going to do this now, I would take my time. 

After all it was the middle of the night. I had all the time in the world. 

I played with my breasts a little while longer until my nipples were painfully hard and I could feel my pulse between my legs. All the while my eyes stayed close. Normally I would imagine someone else doing this to me. But tonight it was just me. I liked the idea of that.

My fingers, ice cold from the water, slipped between my legs. I let out a strangled moan when they came in contact with my clit. I relished in the feeling of the coldness and once I adjusted I started making small circular motions. I could feel my heart beating violently in my chest and my body urging me to go faster.

Biting down on my lower lip, I spread my legs as far apart as I could and let my fingers slip all over my cunt. I was wet, I didn’t know how much of it was from the shower and how much of it was myself, but my fingers smoothly slid inside of me and I let out a moan. 

I set a quick pace after that. I was Rose Hathway after all. Patience was not my strong suit.

Soon I found myself shaking, on the verge of breaking apart but I kept moving. Adding a second and a third finger until I could feel blood in my mouth. I released my lower lip, panting. I was so, so close. My thumb was circling my clit in quick, desperate motions. Long gone were my intentions of dragging this out. I wanted to come. Wanted the bliss my orgasm would bring.

I was so caught up in my pleasure that I didn’t realize at first but my moans had been getting louder. The acoustics of the bathroom only made it that much worse. But I couldn’t bother with that. Not when I was so close to falling apart.

„Oh, fuck.“ I groaned, „fuck, fuck, fuck.“

I didn’t came, I was so close. I could almost taste it but my release wouldn’t come. I tensed, my thumb replaced by two fingers rubbing aggressively now over my clit. I needed to come. But the more I tried to force it, the more I could feel it slipping away from me.

„No, no. Please.“ I wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. My mind lost somewhere between pure bliss and desperation. I felt like I was going crazy. 

Then I felt it.

Something stopped me by taking hold of my hand. Or rather someone. 

My eyes shot open and I found myself blinking up at Dimitri’s dark brown eyes. I panicked. Naturally. But when I tried to stand upright, he kept me there, one hand still wrapped around mine and the other on my shoulder.

„Let me.“ He said. There was something in his voice. It almost sounded like he was as desperate as I was.

I nodded.

And then he touched me. My hand fell away and his was there to take it’s place. His long fingers dipped into my core, curling a little as he pulled out again. „Jesus..-“ I gasped, I felt like my body was on fire. Despite the ice cold wather that was still pouring over me.

His fingers worked over my clit just as quickly as mine had. Unlike me though he wasn’t making jerky, desperate movements. No, they were strong and skilled and touched me in all the right places. I found myself clutching at this shoulders, my head buried in his chest as he worked me over. „Oh, god. Faster, Dimitri, faster. Please. I can’t-“

Somewhere in the back of my brain something clicked. The cloudy haze lifted and I realized that I was wrapped around Dimitri and his fingers were touching me exactly where I had wished they would so many times.

I didn’t think it was possible but my pulse grew faster and suddenly I wasn’t as eager to finish anymore. Because the desperation was gone and I found myself enjoying his touch.

And with that realization a wave of pleasure rolled over me, sending shocks all over my body. I counldn’t control my movements anymore. I was consumed by the reaction of my body. And then I felt it. Felt the bliss I had been wanting to feel. It ran over me and for a moment I felt like I was standing under scaling hot water. I had to press my face in Dimitri’s chest to muffle my screams.

His fingers stopped their quick rhythm and slowly he pulled away. I looked up at him, still trying to catch my breath.

„Oh, Roza..“ He said and I could see the desire in his eyes. They swept over me and his arms came around me to hold me up. He pressed a kiss on my forehead and I let out another groan. 

„I want you.“ I said. It was barely a whisper but he still heard me.

I looked up at him and found him looking down at me. His expression looked... _hungry_.

„I know you want me, too.“ I said, the fatigue that had come over me with my orgasm was starting to clear. „I’m here. So, take me."

I was being bold, I knew that. But I had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm. One that Dimitri had given me. So, I thought I was well in line. 

I saw his resolve crumble and decided to make my move. In a heartbeat I had him pinned against the wall, my naked body pressed against his. I noted that he was wearing sweats and a plain shirt. It didn’t really matter though if this went my way he'd soon be naked.

Before he could recover from my quick movement, I pressed my lips against his. And he kissed me back.

Our mouths met each other hungrily like we’d been starved for the other. I let my hands rake through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I was surprised when the water was cut off but didn’t dwell on it. Instead I reached for Dimitri’s shirt and yanked it carelessly over his head. 

Before the shirt hit the floor, my lips had already found their way to his neck, kissing and sucking eagerly. My hands were roaming over his chest and down his stomach. Meanwhile Dimitri’s own hands slid over my sides to my hips and up again.

„You’re so beautiful.“ He muttered when I came back up to kiss his lips.

„Shut up and kiss me.“ I growled, and my teeth grazed over his bottom lip. I could feel him smile and he choose that moment to grab me by the back of my thighs and hoist me up. I was startled but still managed to wrap my legs around his waist without hesitation.

It felt like an eternity that we stood there, kissing each other. My tongue met his and I took my time exploring his mouth. I didn’t know if I would ever get the chance to do this again. I wanted to savor this moment. Wanted it etched in my memory forever. 

„Rose.“ Dimitri said, his voice urgent when my hands had finally found their way back down his torso and to his waistband. „Are you sure?“

I nodded. „Yes. Oh, god yes. Why do you still have to ask?“

He replied by kissing me. And then my world spun when he turned and pressed my back against the cold wall. I had grown used to the warm air around us and the cold made me shudder. Dimitri smirked down at me. 

And then everything moved fast. Or that’s how it felt to me. Dimitri was stripped off his sweatpants and underwear and pulled my legs closer around him. I could feel his hardness pressing against me and I gasped, my eyes falling close.

He pressed a soft kiss on my neck, before whispering. „I want you to look at me, Roza.“ 

And that’s what I did. I looked up and I saw him watching me. His eyes were filled with desire and love and so much more. It make my insides pull together. 

Dimitri pushed himself slowly into me and my arms wrapped around his neck. No matter how much I wanted to close my eyes and let my head fall back, I kept watching him. When he was fully inside me, I was panting. Instead of moving right away he stood still. I enjoyed the feeling of him inside of me but after a few seconds I grew impatient and moved my own hips against him. 

That seemed to be enough of a push, because soon Dimitri had my back firmly pressed against the wall again and he was moving in and almost completely out of me in long but quick movements. Despite his wishes, my eyes had fallen close and my fingers were clutching his shoulders again. Like I was holding on for dear life. Or sanity. I didn't know. 

Each time he moved back into me I let out a little gasp. His movements picked up speed and I could hear his own panting. My eyes met his again and I felt like we were one. There it was again. That connection, that electricity that seemed to spark between us when we looked at each other. 

„I love you.“

We both had said it at the same time. The same thought. Like a single person. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I gasped when I felt one of his hands move between our bodies. He began rubbing my clit again and I was still sensitive from the last time. It pushed me towards the edge again. His movements became faster and faster until the two of us where covered in sweat and our hearts were pounding.

„I.. I'm-“ The words didn’t come, instead a moan broke out of me just as another wave of pleasure threatened to bury me. This time it was stronger, more overwhelming than the last and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Dimitri’s own movements turned frantic and he joined me in my oblivion. 

Our bodies stopped moving and his head fell next to mine. Or breathing was hard and it reminded me of our training sessions.

A few moments passed in which we both recovered and then he let me down. I smiled up at him. I was feeling completely relaxed and all of a sudden very sleepy. He looked back at me and even though he smiled back, I could see something dark flash behind his eyes.

 „Don’t.“ I warned him quietly before he could say anything. „This was the greatest thing I have ever experienced. Don't ruin it. Don’t say anything. Not yet.“ My voice sounded oddly vulnerable and I hoped he didn’t catch it.

 He nodded but didn’t reply.

 I gathered my clothes, pulling my shirt over my head, it stuck to my wet body but I didn't care. I was about to leave but a thought hit me. „I have one question though.“ Dimitri turned towards me and smiled weakly. „Then ask, Rose.“

„What where you doing here?“

His smiled faded. „I heard you.“ He said briskly. „I thought you were in danger.“

Now it was my turn to smile. „And when you found me like this, you decided to what? Help a girl out?“

He remained silent. It was probably because of what I had said earlier, so I didn’t push my luck.

„Well, thank you.“ I said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. And I darted out of the bathroom, rushing back into the hellhole that was my bedroom. 


End file.
